gizmonautsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gizmonauts Wiki:Staff/Chat Moderators
This page if for informational use only Gizmonaut Wiki no longer has a Chat Room. '' __TOC__ This is the policy for the . If you have any questions/comments, or wish to have a rule changed or added, please contact one of our to discuss it. Chat Moderators are the overseers of the Gizmonauts chat. They are entrusted to ensure the chat room is orderly and civil by means of an additional tool set that allows them to Kick and/or Ban users from the chat. They are elected by the community to serve the community. As such, they can be removed by the community should they prove to be incapable of preforming their duty as to the communities' liking. '''Chat Moderators * * * 'Use & Abuse' A Chat Moderator reserves the right to Kick or Ban when he/she views a serious infraction of the rules or of accepted conduct on the Chat. Chat Moderators are given leniency towards their reasoning for banning, due to the fact that they have to make impartial decisions to ban a user for the good of the community. Should a Chat Moderator ban a user, the Chat Moderator must be able to back up their decision both with justification, along with logs of the incident or a clear screenshot. Failure to do so will result in an investigation by Bureaucrats, and revoking of ban on the affected user(s). Depending on the outcome of the investigation, the banee may or may not remain unbanned, and the Chat Moderator may or may not retain their rights, depending on the seriousness and past history on the matter. Specific examples of abusing Chat Moderator rights: *Kick or Ban a user for differences in opinion, whilst not breaking chat policy. *Kick or Ban a user without evidence of the user breaking chat policy. *Kick or ban a user without reason. *Kick or Ban a user due to a request from a different user. For example, a Moderator may not kick an innocent user because a friend told him to. *Kick or Ban a user and claiming it was "playing" or a joke, regardless of whether the user receiving the kick or ban attests to the same. *Banning a user from Chat due to being blocked at the Wiki (see Rule 21). If it is felt that a Chat Moderator has abused the rights granted to them by their peers, contact an administrator to file a complaint and the matter will be investigated. If a Chat Moderator is unavailable, and a user(s) is violating the guidelines, please take a screenshot(s) of the incident and/or log the incident so a Chat Moderator may have proof to act on this evidence at a later time. 'Three Strikes Policy' Chat Moderators are advised to follow a Three-Strike Policy, however this can be circumvented in an event deemed of sufficient severity. When following a Three-Strike Policy Chat Moderators are expected to use the following procedure when applying the Three-Strike policy: #Politely inform the user that they violating a rule and to stop their actions. #Continued violations should result in a kick, this is the final warning. #The Chat Moderator may then issue a ban. The duration of a ban should be reasonable, and fair depending on the severity of the user's actions, and previous infractions. The Chat Moderator is '''''required to notify the user of their chat ban, with the reasoning and length, and evidence if appropriate. 'Further Reading' *Policies/Chat Policy *Help:Chat *Administrators *Bureaucrats